A method and a device of this type are described in e.g. SE-8 403 593-0. According to this described practice the healthy plants and their root lumps are lowered by gripping means onto an intermediate platform, from which they are pushed into a measurement frame having a resilient stop, against which the root lumps are packed, until the measurement frame is filled with plants, and subsequently the contents of the measurement frame is pushed into a transport container. One problem, which cannot be eliminated according to this known practice, is due to the fact that the various rows of the seedling unit may contain varying numbers of empty root lumps or not healthy plants, some of the rows thus being completely packed, while the remaining rows never will be completely filled. Thus, the measurement frame and consequently also the transport container will not be completely packed, which results in a transport economy-loss. Also, a faultless piece rate for the planting work is made more difficult. Also, a disarray in the transport container easily develops, which probably is an even worse disadvantage. If the plants are not close-packed, some of them may easily fall over and be damaged or damage adjacent plants.
Another problem, which cannot be solved according to known practice, is the arc-forming, which easily results, when the slightly conical root lumps are packed together. The plants and their root lumps "arch their backs" so to speak, which may result in that the plants are pressed upwards against the lid of the container and are damaged or fall in a lateral direction, which also is harmful.